


Rivers of the Seasons

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't trust monkeys, Dorks being cute to each other, First Meetings, Ice, Kings & Queens, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Short One Shot, Summer, Summer King Eren, Sweet Dates, Winter, Winter King Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: "Once upon a time.There was an ice king.He rules the Winter Peak.A single touch from his fingertips can turn anything to ice.And he lives unhappily ever after,GODDAMIT!"Levi cursed as he ripped the book to shreds. Frost immediately creeps through the pages until the rest of the book froze in dead ice.Placing his head on the frozen table, Levi prayed when his happily ever after will come to him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Rivers of the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I post a poll (see details in my tumblr) for the story of the month. Basically a mystery story poll, where you can vote on which AU Ereri will play around with. All of these stories will be one-shots (5k-10k words). This is the story for last June!
> 
> Special thanks to the following:  
> IceFlower680  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> MakotoAckermann  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li
> 
> Thank you so much guys!

Edited by kmbunny

"Once upon a time.

There was an ice king.

He rules the Winter Peak.

A single touch from his fingertips can turn anything to ice.

And he lives unhappily ever after, 

GODDAMIT!"

Levi cursed as he ripped the book to shreds. Frost immediately creeps through the pages until the rest of the book froze in dead ice.

Placing his head on the frozen table, Levi prayed when his happily ever after will come to him.

He's the 'ruthless' ice king of Winter Peak, but that's what the others thought. Levi is not that ruthless, granted he is antisocial and a cold-hearted person (literally). Yet he still has feelings who feel loneliness and sadness.

"Fuck happily ever after! I can handle myself." Levi swore his deep voice echoes through the empty castle, a simple reminder of his state. Loneliness slowly crept back at him.

Sighing, the king rested back on his chair. It's been 15 years since he became king. His uncle tried setting him up with other royalties but eventually, he gave up due to Levi's 'fuck you' attitude and just handed him the crown with a shrug.

Unfortunately, unlike any other kingdoms. Winter Peak castle has no maids or anything. It was just the king and his frozen land. Not that Levi can help it, no one other than his subjects can live under such weather conditions. All of them rather kept to themselves and Levi is one of them. It is a winter citizen's introverted nature to enjoy the lack of company. The isolation. However, it has been 15 years already. 

The Ice King walks to his balcony, gazing over his land and the neighboring kingdoms. Spring Fields is stunning and peaceful, Fall Breeze is always busy and Summer Creak is full of festivities.

Levi sighed, always noticing Summer Creak. The kingdom always sparked his curiosity. It's full of laughs and cheering, he can't help but wonder what's going on in there. The raven is always curious about how the heat of summer actually felt, surely he knew it was warm but he never experienced it. Looking back at his empty castle, he realized that nothing is holding him from visiting the said kingdom. 

They don't have any agreement to stay away from each others’ lands after all.

With excitement, Levi leaped to his room. Putting on his magic shoes, gloves, and cloak as he internally thank the witch who called herself Hange for providing him such magical garments. Its purpose is to lock in his powers, allowing him to walk to other kingdoms with ease. And this is the first time he is using them. With all equipped, the raven felt assured that he can hold and walk without turning everything he touched to ice.

Lastly, he brought his dagger with him before closing the castle doors.

****

"Eren! Stop! This is dangerous!"

"Leave me alone Armin! I just want to cool my head off!

"Not in Winter Peak!!"

Eren rolled his eyes as he climbed the hill. Well duh, Summer Creak is too hot, Spring Fields is too peaceful that maybe a crack of a twig under his boots can get him in trouble, Fall Breeze is too noisy. Winter Peak is his best bet.

"Eren, you'll die here!" His trustful servant shouted at the bottom of the hill. His limbs shivered at the cool breeze.

Eren just chuckled as he watched as the snow near him melt, just up further his powers won't able to affect the environment but his body temperature will help him survive on his journey. While his servant had to stay away from the territory with his weak body temperature that can't prevent getting frozen.

Unlike his servant, Eren can withstand the cold and not get frozen. He is the king after all.

Eren just needed a break from all the festivities. He's happy seeing his people enjoy and have fun but... Something is missing. He needed to clear his mind. But everyone kept questioning him, following him. Until he can't take it anymore and he ran. He needed some time for himself to figure out what's missing in his life. 

Once he reached the middle of the land. Eren never felt so relaxed. He can no longer hear Armin or the festivities. With the cool breeze brushing on his skin, the soft snow under his feet and the silence, all he felt was... Peace. Glorious glorious peace. 

Eren continued walking as he admired the beauty he never knew. Ice crystals hang elegantly on bare trees, adorable winter animals camouflage in the snow.

He kept walking until he saw a magnificent frozen pond but what caught his eye was that there's a person, gracefully gliding on the ice. His short jet black hair danced with his breeze while his cape followed his movements with perfection. It only took a few twirls until the ice dancer spotted him and stopped. Eyes widening at his secret audience.

Truly amazed by the short performance, Eren clapped his hands and approached the dancer to personally send his compliments. 

Now that the dancer stopped moving, the summer king was able to focus on the raven's features. Snow White skin, deep blue eyes that reflect a storm in the wintertime, and his adorable height. A beautiful creature indeed.

"That was amazing!" Eren exclaimed. "I've never seen such a graceful dancer and on the ice!"

The dancer flinched and took a step back, his cheeks were dusted in blue specks. Which sparks Eren's concern. 

"Are you okay- Whoa!" His feet slipped on ice as he stepped on the frozen pond. He didn't expect that it will be slippery like a snail. On his knees and hands, Eren looked up at the dancer. The other was standing and staring down at him like the summer king was a weird object.

Eren tried to get on his foot again when the ice under him cracked. The summer king panicked, clearly seeing the freezing water below. His body temperature must have caused the thick ice to crack. 

The said crack slowly disappeared until the ice was mended. Eren can feel the deadly cold from the dancer as he stepped closer to his parameters.

"What's a summer citizen doing here?" Came from the dancer.

Eren looked up at him with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if I am trespassing you and your king's land."

"Pfft! There's no fucking law about trespassing anothers’ land."

"I know! So... Ahh..." Eren looked down at the ice. He can feel his body temperature starts to die down due to the deadly cold the other was emitting.

"Come on."

Eren blinked at the offered gloved hand at him. 

"I can easily freeze you with my powers, and if I tone it down now you'll crack the ice again." The raven explained, eyes looking anywhere but at Eren.

"Right." Eren took his hand. It was freezing despite the glove, he can feel the cold seeping through it. 

With a few stumble on the ice, they manage to get off the pond.

"Thanks." Eren smiled at the raven. Rubbing his frozen hand on his vest, his body immediately radiates heat now that the raven's powers were toned down.

"Don't mention it." The raven whispered.

"I didn't know that Winter Peak had citizens."

"Ah... We tend to keep to ourselves."

The raven started walking away but Eren won't let this pass easily. He wanted to know more about the raven. There is something with the him that Eren can't point out.

"I see. Anyway, this place is beautiful!" Eren exclaimed as he chased after the raven.

"Thanks." The raven whispered before clearing his throat. "I wonder why didn't you freeze like ice from the moment you step in the land."

"Oh, I'm not an ordinary summer citizen. My body temperature is blazing compared to normal."

"No wonder."

"Where are you going?"

"To... to visit Summer Creak..." The raven replies shyly.

"Why?" Eren questioned because Summer Creak is currently loud today with all the festivities.

"Just looking."

"Well, if you want to avoid the festivities, I can show you a quiet spot." Eren offered.

The raven stopped. Eren can see how he contemplate the options.

"And also for your safety, I don't think my people- I mean! Everyone might gush over you. Well, this is also my first time seeing a winter citizen and...."

"I understand." The raven stated firmly. Eren noted that his actions were sophisticated than a normal citizen, perhaps all winter citizen was like that. "You'll show me this spot and I'll be on my way."

"Okay, this way." 

Eren avoided the path where his servant was probably waiting for him. He chose South point, it is quite far from the center to Summer Creak with few animals. It's quiet but not enough to cover the loud festivities.

They have reached the border of the realms. The river acts as a border that divides the lands. On where Eren stood, the snow only drops at Winter's Peak territory while the blazing heat remains in Summer Creak's side.

Eren skipped to the border, expertly jumping on the rocks. The river act as a border between kingdoms. Usually, there will be a bridge but neither of the kingdoms made a move or even had an interest in visiting other kingdoms. Maybe Eren was the first.

Eren made it on the other side but his pale companion didn't follow suit. The summer king looked back, the raven looked down at the rocks with caution.

"Hey, it's okay." Eren encouraged.

The raven looked up at him then back to the rocks. When he finally set his foot on the first rock, frost-covered it's surface. With the running water, the rock was slippery and dangerous to step at also the current of the river today was strong and powerful. One error can lead to possible death.

"I can't, this is stupid."

Before the raven turns back, Eren skipped at the rocks. He tipped his feet first on the rock where the frost had crept, and immediately, it melted and safe enough to stand on. "Hey, wait. I can help."

"Look, summer guy, maybe things are just not meant to be. Winter should stay in winter the same goes to everyone."

"Well, technically, if there is a bridge things will be easier." Eren shrugged, thinking that maybe he should start on that project but he needed Winter Peak ruler’s approval to connect the lands.

"A bridge..." the raven echoed. "And how long will that bridge be built?"

"Ah... Soon?" Eren smiled and offered his hand. "For now, I can carry you across."

"Whoa, aren't you a little fast there buddy," the raven pushed his hand.

"Do you want to check out Summer Creak or not?"

"Look doe eyes-"

"Doe eyes?" Eren blinked. 

"-I can handle myself perfectly but since the river runs too fast and powerful for any ice to form," the raven glanced at the frost creeping around the area where he stood. "I'm taking your offer."

"Great!" Eren gently scooped the raven in his arms, he didn't expect the winter citizen to be so light. That only sparked his curiosity. 

"What do you guys eat? Like do you have any delicacies?"

"Well, we have ice cream." The raven answered, snaking his arms on the other's neck. 

"What is ice cream?" Eren asked as he skipped carefully on the line of rocks.

"It is sweet and cold, it's pretty tasty. You can put berries and herbs in it."

"I would like to eat that," Eren jumped out of the last rock and gently put the raven down at Summer Creak's territory. "Welcome to Summar Creak!" Eren spread his arms wide.

"You guys really like to warm up to visitors," The raven chuckled, but then he frowns and stared down at his feet.

Eren followed his gaze and discovered that the frost started creeping on the ground.

"Maybe I should go back-"

"No! Look!" Eren move closer to him, immediately the frost started melting. "If we stay like this until you finished checking around, it will be fine."

"I guess..."

"By the way, my name is Eren."

"Ah, yes. I'm Levi."

"Nice to meet you, Levi. So? what else is your food?"

"Umm... We have ice cream cake." Levi answered, blue-gray eyes darting everywhere, overwhelmed with all the vibrant colors of the flowers and trees.

"A cake but it's ice cream?!" Eren exclaimed. "No way!"

"It's a real deal." They continued walking down the path at a slow pace. Eren adjusted his pace to match up with the raven. Mindful of the stray frost that tried to creep at the earth.

"Amazing," Eren gaped then his eyes landed on a brush full of blueberry. He quickly picked some berries and returned to his spot. "Can we put these in the ice cream?"

"Yes, any berry will do. Is that blueberry?" Levi leaned forward to check the fruit.

"Yeah, here have some," Eren gave him the berry and watched as Levi pop it in his mouth. Instantly his eyes blown wide at the splash of flavor in his mouth. Eren chuckles, "Taste good?"

"So good!" Levi moaned. "This is perfect for ice cream."

"I thought so," Eren nodded.

A series of chirps filled the air, accompanied with feathers flapping. A flock of vibrant colored birds landed on a tree, all were loud, singing their tunes like musicians.

Levi stared at the birds with wonder. 

Obviously not used to see such colorful birds. All creatures in Winter Peak were all white, fur to feathers, it helps them camouflage in the snow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Eren asked, yet his eyes remained on the raven.

"Yeah." With the heat of the summer, Levi removed his cloak and drape it in his arm. 

Eren eyed as the raven removed his cloak. He simply admired Levi's snow-white skin, his well-defined jaw, his pink thin lips, his silky raven hair, and his eyes. It's dark just like the nights in winter but if he observed carefully, there is a splash of blue in his iris.

When Levi flinched at the loud squawk of the birds, Eren snapped back to reality and kicked himself for shamelessly staring at the winter citizen.

"Gods, they are loud," Levi huffed.

"Yeah, come on. The spot is near," Eren lead the way. He had built this secret spot for himself to enjoy the peacefulness and sounds of nature. 

However, a group of blue monkeys moved in the nearby forest and ruined the calming silence. But during these times, Eren is sure that the spot was monkey free.

He pushed the hanging vines out of the away, allowing Levi to go in first.

"Wait," Levi eyed the dark path suspiciously. "How do I know that this is not some kind of trap?"

"Well, you have the power to turn me into ice anytime," Eren reassured. He purposely designed the entry, that way other people will be scared and think twice about entering.

"Very well," Levi shook his head and entered.

The darkness was caused by the purple plants, they have wide leaves that covered up the sun but beyond the purple plants, Levi smelt flowers.

Walking straight he saw light and followed it until he was in a beautiful garden. Bamboos were neatly lined up to keep the place hidden, a small waterfall was placed on the side with a small creak following across the garden. A beautifully crafted wooden bridge connected the entrance to the garden.

Levi crosses the bridge, tracing his gloved fingers on the etching. Frost immediately creeps, but a tan hand simply tapped it, effectively melting the frost.

"Sorry," Levi whispered, adjusting the glove in his hand. If he weren't wearing the gloves, he'll probably turn everything to ice.

"It's fine, it's just frost. Come on! We can sit here," Eren pointed at the stone table and sitting area.

"I can't," Levi eyed the flat rock, it is clean enough. That's what he noted when he first steps in Summer Creak's territory. With the right temperature, germs are surely alive and everywhere. Levi had no troubles in Winter Peak, germs can't live with such conditions. 

But of course, if the raven will take a seat then the rock will probably turn into ice. He is still not sure how far Hange's nullifying magic clothes reached, his steps can still create frost, he is not sure if placing his ass on the rock will do worst.

"Um," Eren pondered, realizing the problem at hand. He can't move the rocks side-by-side since they are built for one person. 

"Ah!" Eren patted the table. "We can sit here together, that way I can prevent any frost to form when we sit side by side, right?"

"Well," Levi eyed the table. It looks clean. "Okay," He nodded and hoist himself up the edge of the table.

Instantly a thick layer of frost crawled at the surface of the stone table but it immediately melted when Eren settled next to him.

Now there is no frost to worry, Levi silently admired the garden, swinging his feet back and forth. The birds in the area were as colorful but not as loud as the previous ones. They sang harmoniously with the rustle of the leaves in the tree as the cool breeze past through. Summer Creak was indeed beautiful, with all the colors and lively animals.

Eren observed the raven silently. He never thought that having a company can be so relaxing. It's nice to have a conversation from time to time but simple silence and enjoying each other company is much better.

Eren inhaled the fresh air, closing his eyes. Calming his mind and relaxing his body. Meditating is uncommon for summer citizens, it would be a scandal when the king himself practice things for it is the opposite of summer's nature. Eren learned meditation from a citizen in Spring Fields, Marco was his name. Marco would visit the river and sat there, breathing the air and listening to the sounds of nature. Unfortunately, Marco moved to a better spot when the festivities in Summer Creak's got a little loud.

Eren breathes in, enjoying the cold that was being radiated by his companion. He like being near with Levi, and enjoy the coolness that the raven unconsciously gives off.

Then he felt a pair of eyes in him. Eren opened his eyes and turned to his companion. He caught Levi staring at him before the raven turned away. For some reason, Eren felt the corners of his lips lift. He left a nice fluffiness in his chest at the thought that maybe...

Eren eyes landed on the flower, a red rose in full bloom. Leaning over, he reached for the flower. With his powers, he bestowed eternal life on it so it won't wilt and also taking off its thorns, then present it to Levi. "Hey, Levi."

"What?!" The raven snapped. "I wasn't staring-" his speech was cut off and his feature softens when he noticed the flower that was offered to him.

"You can have this, you know, like a souvenir."

"Um, thank you." Levi took the flower. The moment his gloved hand touched the stem, the rose instantly froze in crystal ice. Levi gasped and retracted his hand but the rose remained froze despite that Eren was still holding it. "I... I'm sorry...."

"Wow! Levi, this is beautiful!" 

"But..." Levi stared at the frozen flower then up to the brunette. Eren was all wide-eyed at the flower. "Okay," Levi shrugged, understanding that maybe this is the first time the summer citizen saw crystal ice. Eren was literally like a ray of sunshine as he gaped at the crystal flower, turning it in to observe it each detail.

"And it didn't melt in my hands!" Erem exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," Levi agreed, shock as well to see that the crystal didn't melt.

"Don't worry Levi, I'll find you something else."

"Whatever you say," Levi pulled his legs up to his chest and rest his head on his knees. Simply admiring the brunette. Even Eren is as colorful and lively just like summer. His tan skin tells how much he spends his time under the sun, his wild hair that the wind easily ruffles it and turn it into a bird's nest. And his eyes. They were big, colorful, vibrant, full of life, and energy. He is just like summer.

A loud shrieked broke their comfortable silence. Up in the bamboo are monkeys with blue and yellow fur. All were screaming as the descent from the highest point of the bamboo.

"Ugh, here they are again," Eren groaned.

"Are they bad?" Levi asked, more than willing to use his powers to put these animals into their place.

"No, not really but-" 

One of the monkeys dropped down the in front them, throwing his arms around as if showing off the vibrant colors in his arms.

"Ooo?" 

Levi flinched when another monkey dropped down behind him. He hissed at the creature. "Back off if you don't want to be turned into a popsicle."

"Hey, move on," Eren ordered at the primate but it refused to leave.

The third monkey dropped down near Levi's legs, eyeing his cloak. With its long hands, it quickly snatched the cloak from the raven's grasped.

"Hey!" Levi gasped, watching in horror as the blue monkey ran away with his cloak. The others joined afterward, making faces at them until they disappeared in the bamboo forest.

"Sorry for that, I'll retrieve your cloak," Eren apologized, embarrassed by one of his creatures’ actions.

"No, I have to leave," Levi jumped off the stone table.

"Really?" Eren asked, hoping to spend some quiet time with the winter citizen.

"Eren, look!" Levi spread his arms wide. Only then Eren noticed that the frost started to creep fast in the grass and up to the trees. 

"That cloak helps me suppress my powers, now I have to go!"

"Right! I’m right behind you!" Eren followed suit, stepping in the same area where Levi set his foot as they ran back to the river. 

Eren summoned the heat in the area but the sun's rays were not enough. As they ran, the frost gradually turned to ice. Eren had to at least tap the frozen area to stop it from spreading.

"You're almost there! Just keep going!" Eren encourages, he is releasing 75% of his power to mend all the damages that Levi caused. But he is not angry with the raven, he can't blame him. Those damn monkeys are to blame.

"There it is the river!" Levi gasped when the river was in view. He picked up his pace, he doesn't want to make more damage any further. He doesn't want any of this to happen.

"I'm right behind you, just keep going!" Eren said between gasped as he tried to keep up and mend the ice at the same time.

Levi leaped at the first stone, finally, his heart stopped racing. Knowing that he will no longer be a threat to Summer Creak and it's citizens.

Then his feet slipped on the third rock. Levi found himself submerged underwater, the water invading his mouth and nose. He heard Eren shouting his name, dragging him back to senses. He swam up, gasping for air and panicking. Blue-gray eyes landed on the third rock. It turned to ice.

Levi tried to swim to the shore but the current was pulling him down the edge where the waterfall was rushing. "Eren!" 

"Levi! Hold on! I'm coming!" Eren run to the side and lean out to the bank, offering his hand.

Levi swam as best as he can to the side where the brunette was but the current was too strong and the fact that he can't swim. The raven got submerged every time he tried to fight the waters. "Eren! I can't!" Levi gasped.

"Watch out!"

Levi wasn't able to heed the warning when suddenly the current slammed him into rock, knocking him out.

"Shit!" Eren cursed as he witnessed Levi's body got easily carried to the waterfall. He dashed on the edge and jumped after him.

Eren eyes blew wide, the moment the raven landed on the water, the entire lake turned to ice. It rapidly crawled up to the waterfall and probably continued in all realms. But it didn't faze Eren. They will fix any damage later, but first, he had to save Levi. The brunette turned in the air and aim his foot on the solid ice, with his royal blood and the season's power that was bestowed on him, he hoped that his fall will break the ice.

But it didn't. His foot landed at the ice but it barely even make a scratch on the thick surface.

"Levi!" Blue-green eyes scanned the water below. The water was dark that his heart started pounding thinking that he'll never rescue the raven. 

Then a figure caught his eyes. "Levi! Hold on!" Eren called out, stepping back summoned summer's blazing heat in his fist. 

He punched the ice, once, twice and in the third blow, the ice cracked. Eren kept throwing punches until he was able to break a hole in the ice.

And he jumped. His body shivered at the dead cold of the waters but he strengthens his power, heating his body enough that he won't freeze. He spotted Levi's conscious body floating in the darkness of the lake.

With all his strength, he swam towards the raven. Once Levi was in arms reach, Eren pulled him close and swam back to the surface. 

Breaking the cold water surface, Eren gasped for air as he pulled Levi out of the water and dragged himself out.

He quickly scooped the raven in his arms, patting his pale face. "Levi? Come on!" 

Parting Levi's lips, Eren placed his own and puffed air into the raven.

Levi coughed the water out of his system. They blue-stormy eyes flutter open. "What?"

"Levi! Thanks the gods you are alright!" Eren almost cried, pulling the raven to his chest.

"Kings don't die, idiot," Levi whispered, silently basking on the warmth of Eren's body.

"What?" Eren looked down at him with wide eyes.

"I said-"

They both flinched when the ice in the waterfall started breaking and melted. With Levi now conscious, he was able to tone down his powers. All that was frozen melted as if nothing had happened.

Eren turned back to the raven. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification from the raven but he immediately shut his mouth when the ice that they are sitting on started to melt.

"Shit!" Eren cursed. Scooping the raven in his arms, and ran to the shore. Due to his powers, the thick ice in the lake melted faster. Eren jumped at the shore, exhausted. He gently set the raven down and he slowly lay down next to him.

"Thank you," Levi whispered. Taking off his soaked clothes, leaving with a simple white shirt.

"Don't mention it," Eren chuckled. Then he turned to his side to properly face the raven. "You were able to freeze an entire lake, even the waterfall. Could have figured that you're a king."

"Right," Levi squeezed the water off his clothes. "So... I guess this is where we should build a bridge?"

\----

It cost them three cycles to completely build all the bridges that connects to all the realms. Hange, the witch from Fall Breeze was ecstatic when Levi approached her about making more clothes that helps suppress one's power. 

All citizens in different realms were curious about each others’ lands. All were excited, well, except some of the winter citizens who rather prefer to keep to themselves. But Levi knew deep inside that his people were excited as well.

The time had finally come to officially open the bridges. New laws were made to keep the order and respect for both realms. And it was the first time in history when all the rulers of each realm gathered together with the help of Hange's magical craftsmanship. They all decided to showcase each realms delicacies, food, animals, and clothing during the opening of the bridges.

"Citizens of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter!" Eren cheered. "We now opened the bridge of each realm!"

The citizen of Spring Fields and Winter Peak clapped politely while the people of Summer Creak and Fall Breeze cheered like there is no tomorrow.

Levi watched quietly, smiling when the summer citizen tried eating the ice cream that his people prepared. The fall people playing with the snow and the spring citizen simply admired all the ice sculptures.

It was like all of the realms united for the betterment of everyone and this is the first time that the edge of Winter Peak looks alive.

Warm hands brushed on him, Levi didn't bother to look up, instead, he let his fingers laced with the other.

"This is amazing," Eren smiled. 

"Hm," Levi nodded, witnessing his people getting along with the citizens of Spring Fields. "You know," he turned to Eren. "I know a quiet place that is far from here."

"Really?" Eren smirked.

"Yes, and I'm sure this one doesn't have any monkeys on it."

"Hey! I already scolded them for what they have done. They were sorry."

"Still, it's not fun slipping and falling in the river."

"But without their muck up, the bridges won't be built," Eren nudged him on the shoulder, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Well, yeah." Levi shrugged. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

\----@-----

Levi expertly made two tall glasses in ice, both have unique etchings on the handles.

Eren pulled out the wine he took from Fall Breeze's food showcase and poured on each cup. 

"Cheers?" Levi held out his glass.

"Cheers," Eren pushed his glass on the raven, letting the glass ice click.

Levi took a sip, letting the flavors fill his tongue. It was indeed a unique taste, he can pinpoint the grapes and raspberry in the drink. "This is not bad."

"Agreed," Eren smiled, eyes scanned at their surroundings. 

Levi leads him a good distance away from the crowd. It was next to the pond that he first saw him dance. It was like a hidden garden of ice, the trees curved inward like arches and their branches acted like shade from the orange light of the setting sun. Ice in shaped like droplets hanged on the branches, each shines as the sunlight hits them.

"This place is beautiful," Eren awed.

"Not as beautiful as the hidden place you showed me."

"No, seriously this is better."

That tug a small smile on the raven's lips. "It's not over yet."

"What?"

"Just wait and see," Levi turned to the sun, it was setting and soon enough stars appeared from the sky and the ice around them glow in blue and white.

"Wow," Eren breath, awe-stuck.

"Look up," Levi instructed and Eren did.

"No way!" 

Levi tried to hide his giggle by lifting the cup on his mouth. He watched Eren stared at the colored lights in the sky with his mouth hanging and eyes blown wide.

"What- How?" Eren pointed at the sky.

"I called them Auroras," Levi explained.

"Levi, this is beautiful! The people can see it right?"

"Yeah, everybody can. They will disappear though if I try to extend them to other realms."

"This is great! Winter Peak is so beautiful!"

"Summer Creak is beautiful too," Levi sighed, eyes not leaving the brunette.

Eren turned to him with a smile, then they both enjoy the night's silence and the colors in the sky. Eren shyly nudge his hand on others and Levi accepted him, lacing their fingers together as they enjoy the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
